


Symphogear: Song of the Skies G

by BattleWars36



Series: Song of the Skies [2]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleWars36/pseuds/BattleWars36
Summary: Peace had seemed to return to the world when Hibiki, Tsubasa, Andronikos and Chris had saved the planet from the Lunar Attack with their song. However, 3 months later at a joint concert between Tsubasa Kazanari and foreign superstar Maria Cadenzavna Eve, the Symphogear team is faced with her dangerous declaration of war against the world. Maria and her allies Kirika and Shirabe have a fearful power backing them: The power of a dark Symphogear.
Series: Song of the Skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190744
Kudos: 2





	Symphogear: Song of the Skies G

gggggggg


End file.
